


Beauty For Ashes

by coneygoil



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estella Bolger is searching for healing after her father's death. She finds it under a roof in Crickhollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty For Ashes

The world was gray. Even a beautiful, shining sunrise or sunset was of no color but a gray blur. Estella Bolger pushed herself up every morning for the same routine everyday with barely a chance to see the sun.

The only daughter of Odovacar and Rosamunda, the Bolgers were not a prominent family in the Shire, but were minimally high up on the status scale. Rosamunda died of the Winter Sickness when her children were in their late tweens - Fredegar being two years from his coming-of-age. Odovacar had many good years with his children, but of the last couple years, he'd taken ill and never recovered. He became bedridden as his health decreased, and was so weak he needed constant care. Fredegar insisted hiring a full-time nurse, but Estella objected.

"He's our father. He wishes for us to be with him, not a stranger."

Fredegar had avoided the care of his father at all cost. During the last year of their father's illness, Fredegar had been imprisoned in the Lockholes of Michel Delving for many months during the ruffian invasion. He was rescued; though so weak he had to be carried out. It was weeks before he had the strength to walk again. Estella took care of him as well in that time. After Fredegar recovered, he was off again staying away as often as he could.

Estella remained at her father's side until the very end.


End file.
